The Spirits
by Zsugami Alba
Summary: Rod Sterling has just acquired a very interesting object, Ichigo's substitute combat pass! To what lengths will Ichigo and his friends go to to get it back? Sucked into an alternate dimension where every screenplay of The Twilight Zone comes to life will they escape or be sent to the corn field forever? And who is that strange man? "I believe your going, my way."
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I know I should be working on My Father Isshin, but this has been bugging me for a while now. THERE ARE NO DECENT TWILIGHT ZONE CROSSOVERS! I don't care if you don't watch the Twilight Zone just look it up on Google or something. This is written for my own piece of mind. I do not own Bleach or the Twilight Zone. I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

Chapter One: Introduction

Rod Sterling closed his journal on the screenplay he was currently working on. For some reason or other he just couldn't concentrate on his work. The man let loose a sigh as stood and readied himself for bed. He allowed his eyes to wander along his many possessions displayed in his home. His gaze finally rested upon something that he had acquired only that day. A strange sort of talisman from Japan with a skull carved on it. It was said to give its owner strange powers and that was why he had bought it. It might inspire him to write a piece on it. Tearing his gaze away he continued on down the hallway and to his bedroom.

A tall girl stepped out from the shadows cast by a tall wardrobe into the light. She wore a loose t-shirt with a band called The Who on it and dark blue jeans. She also had on black leather boots and an old leather jacket. Her light caramel coloured hair was drawn up in a high ponytail. "This is a man known to many as a rather successful writer of screen plays and the narrator of a popular television show. He has recently acquired a very interesting artifact that not many know the true meaning of. His curiosity and interest in the supernatural just might draw him into the realm that so often writes about. Observe as Mr. Rod Sterling embarks on an unplanned adventure into _The Twilight Zone_."

* * *

** Short I know but I have to make sure people are going to read it first.**

**Please Read and Review, or face the wrath of a female tuba player!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY! I know this is a really lame excuse but I've been busy. So… to make up for my lateness L from Death Note will be doing the disclaimer!**

**L- Z.A. does not own the Twilight Zone or Bleach. I've done my bit so give me that cake.**

**Z.A.-What cake? Oh, you mean that cake I just ate?**

**L- O_o**

Chapter Two: It's gone!

"You idiot! Hurry and get out of your body!" Rukia yelled as she hit Ichigo over the head.

"I can't find my combat pass!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Then use Kon! That's what he's for!" Rukia pointed out.

Ichigo scowled as he reminded her that Kon was still duct taped to the wall of the room where Rukia had left him.

"I just don't understand where it could've gone. Let's see…the last time I used it was by that bench outside of the…oh, crud." Ichigo promptly face-palmed.

"Outside of the what? Where was the bench?" Rukia asked frantically.

"I left it on the bench outside of the pawn shop," Ichigo groaned.

Rukia looked at him, puzzled, not quite understanding what was causing his distress. "So? Can't you just go back and get it?"

"It's a pawn shop. It's where they sell random items they find. I'll probably have to buy it back. If they even have it anymore."

"Oh. That's not good. Well, at least you have that handy dandy tracking device on it."

Now it was Ichigo's turn to look very confused. "What tracking device?"

"Oh, you know when Urahara borrowed your pass for a couple of days?"

"Yeah, but what has that got to do with this?" Ichigo asked with suspicion.

"He made a couple of adjustments to it."

"He what?!"

**So that's the end of Chapter Two. Now, a short preview for the next chapter:**

"_THAT was the trigger?" _

"_Why of course. I even rigged it so it only activates when done off-key. I figured that was really the only way you'd be able to pull it off."_

"_It was really cool! Like a KAWOOSH! And then it went SHLURP!"_

**Stay tuned for the next installment! *jazz hands***


End file.
